


My first kiss went a little like this

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is precious, Also Tae Kwon Do, Alternate Universe - High School, And lovestruck, Based on a Dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus is like 15 and Alec is like 13, Malec, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Puberty, Puberty said fuck you Alec, Rated T for swear words btw, Same Alec, Slice of Life, They ain't mundanes btw, bare with me, cause why not, cause why the fuck not, handball, just read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Magnus has a dumb crush on Alec, the captain of the handball team, and he tries to impress him with his amazing skills, trademark symbol.





	My first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS IT'S AUTHOR LEO BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER DUMB ONE SHOT
> 
> Malec are babies istg
> 
> Also they go to a school for Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike how cool is that

Magnus always hated PE class.  
It wasn't that he wasn't sporty - far from that. He just disliked team sports, and at school, that was all they did. He preferred individual sports. Like Tae Kwon Do, for instance.  
Speaking of Tae Kwon Do, there he is, the new kid from his Tae Kwon Do class, Alec Lightwood, two years younger than him, black hair and blue eyes, looking all too much like God Himself as he played handball with some other kids from his class.  
The handball they played was quite different from the handball mundanes did. The players stood in a circle, which rotated in alternating speed, and the ball was in the middle. Eight to twelve seconds into the rotating - you can never know exactly when, can you? It ruins the fun - it threw itself up in the air, as if doing a high jump, and everyone rushed for it. Meanwhile, one of the kids, the spell sniper, was on top of the nearby tree, casting spells on the ball or the players to sabotage the game. The goals were on each side of the field, approximately seven feet away from the circle, and had one keeper each. Once one of the kids catches the ball, the rules apply just like mundane handball - except for the spells that come crashing your way, that is. When a goal is scored, they return to the circle, and the process is repeated until Coach Herondale blows her whistle for all kids to gather up their stuff and prepare for their next class.  
Magnus didn't have a lot of experience with the sport himself - he was in the school team in sixth grade, but that was only because no one else applied for the vacant place; and for the fun of it. He didn't consider himself a good player, not at all.  
Especially when compared to Alec fucking Lightwood, who had been practicing the sport outside school for years and played like a legend.  
At that moment, however, he didn't play at all, because the usual goalkeeper of his team was absent and they needed a substitute. And judging by Alec's sister, Isabelle, freaking out as she asked from random kids to apply for the spot, Magnus could safely assume that they hadn't found one yet.  
He eyed Alec, who was trying to get his sister to calm down and not make such a big deal about it, and he found himself swooning at the boy's beauty. It was dumb - he had a full-on angsty teen crush on the guy and he'd only known him for a week or so; and not that well, either. But he couldn't help it. Feelings were weird.  
With the thought that, by offering to be goalkeeper, he'd be closer to Alec Lightwood, he approached the handball players who, surprised - and a little intimidated - at the sight of the tall warlock 10th-grader, caught their breaths as he approached.  
He liked that. They definitely didn't have to know that he had a major schoolgirl crush on their classmate, or that he felt like his heart was about to combust just because Alec smiled at him when he saw him.  
"Hey Magnus", Alec greeted - quite breathlessly, Magnus noticed, and couldn't help the feeling of pride that started to bloom in his chest.  
"Hey Alec", he greeted back, smirking ever-so-slightly in that flirtatious attitude he always had when encountering the younger.  
"Do you wanna be goalkeeper, warlock?", Isabelle asked impatiently, and Alec glared at her for her rudeness. Magnus didn't mind, though.  
"That's why I'm here", he said coolly, and Alec looked surprised.  
"I didn't know you played handball", he said.  
He didn't. But Alec didn't need to know that.  
"I'm full of surprises", he replied, smirk growing on his lips.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and led him to his goal, but not without whispering in his ear:  
"Break his heart and I'll break your face."  
She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

Magnus played surprisingly well.  
Maybe it was his height, maybe it was his good reflexes, maybe it was his Alec-induced confidence, but he held his goal extremely well.  
The spell sniper didn't take long to realise that Magnus should be his target, but what he didn't know was that Magnus was an ace at avoiding hits - thank Tae Kwon Do for that - and the spells weren't doing much besides make everyone admire that warlock dude even more than they did earlier.  
Not that Magnus minded. "Everyone" included Alec, after all.

* * *

Alec seemed to be playing with more nerve than usual.  
He looked determined, fierce, and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat.  
Their team was winning with a profound difference. Magnus found himself enjoying this game way more than he thought he would.

* * *

When Coach Herondale signaled the end of the period and, ultimately, their game, Alec's team went nuts.  
They started yelling out in triumph and hugging Magnus and coming up with stupid rhymes of his name (he lost it at "Magnus shall destroy your anus"). Isabelle looked proud and she even high-fived him, which he took as an incredibly good sign, and his vampire ex, Camille, looked scandalised, to say the least. He winked at her as if to mock her and she stomped away furiously.  
He chuckled to himself, getting all cocky, and looked around for Alec-  
And found him. Sitting alone on the ground, avoiding to look at Magnus, looking bitter and picking at the grass.  
The smile faded from Magnus's lips instantly and he quickly made his way through the small crowd that had assembled around him to reach Alec. He was fully aware of the piercing stares of the kids around him, the whispers, the gossip - he even saw a kid use her vampire hearing to eavesdrop -, but he hardly gave a fuck.  
"Alec?", he called out in concern. The younger flinched, but didn't look at him.  
"What is it, Magnus?", he asked, tone softer than Magnus had expected but bitter nonetheless.  
"Are you okay?", he asked worryingly. Alec let out a humourless laugh and picked on the grass some more.  
"It's no biggie."  
Magnus didn't buy it. He sat right by Alec's side, letting concern tint his features.  
"Are you sure?"  
Alec sighed, as if contemplating whether to tell Magnus or not. The warlock didn't push him.  
"Can you tell them to go?", he asked eventually.  
"Of course", Magnus replied, and then turned his gaze to the kids. "Leave", was the only word he spoke. Firm and certain. He even cast a blue fireball in his hand for emphasis.  
Not that he was planning to set any of those kids on fire - he might've been demon offspring, but he wasn't that evil. But the kids got the message anyway.  
When Alec was sure that everyone had left, he started crying. It wasn't loud sobs or sniffles, it wasn't messy or ugly, only a stream of tears falling down his face. Magnus found himself wrapping his arms around the boy's smaller frame and was glad the younger didn't push him away.  
"It's fucking stupid", Alec said eventually. "You shouldn't even bother with it."  
"You're crying, Alec. I should definitely bother with it."  
Alec attempted a sigh, but it came out more like a sob. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and kept speaking.  
"I'm so pathetic", he said. "I suck at everything except for this sport. I'm such a shitty excuse of a Shadowhunter that my dad sent me to the Tae Kwon Do class so that I can learn how to fight. I've never killed a single demon. I-", his voice broke as he cried more. "I can't do anything right, for fuck's sake. And now I realise that I'm not even good at handball, by the Angel, could I get more pathetic?"  
Magnus was shocked.  
How could someone as perfect as Alec look down on himself so much?  
"Are you serious? You've been in that class for a week and you're already better than me."  
"Bullshit", Alec spat out. "You fight like a Shadowhunter."  
"I'm not that good", Magnus said humbly. "I lack a lot of things. Strategy, for one. Experience. Technique. My only hope against opponents is raw strength, and that's just because I'm a warlock."  
"You have grace, Magnus", Alec pointed out. "A Shadowhunter's grace. I don't have that."  
"Yes you do", Magnus argued. "You fight really well, Alec. And you play really well too. You're captain of the damn school team for a reason."  
"Yeah, well, now that they discovered your bottomless talent, I probably won't stay captain for long."  
Oh.  
So that's what this was about.  
"Who said I'm planning to stay?", Magnus pointed out.  
Alec looked initially perplexed, then shocked. "You- you're not?", he asked, jaw dropping.  
"Hell no", Magnus replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I just wanted to impress you."  
Alec blushed, his lips still parted in surprise. Magnus was about to speak, when Alec interrupted him.  
"Don't say the fly thing."  
Magnus blinked. "The what thing?"  
"The fly thing. The "you'll swallow a fly" thing. It's so overused."  
Magnus smiled. "I was gonna say that you look adorable, but whatever makes you feel better, Shadowhunter."  
Alec looked at him and giggled. His face was stained with dried tears.  
He brought his hand to Magnus's face and wiped at his cheek. "Really, now, Magnus the badass warlock?"  
"What?", Magnus asked in confusion. Alec chuckled and retreated his hand, which was now wet with tears.  
Magnus's tears.  
The warlock blushed and wiped at his eyes - he hadn't even realised he'd been crying. "Don't you dare tell anyone, or you're a dead man", he threatened, but he was smiling and his tone betrayed no anger, and Alec was smiling back and he cupped Magnus's face with his hands and his touch felt like feathers and Magnus forgot how to breathe.  
He looked at Alec, who was shyly holding his face, looking innocent and uncertain and so, so beautiful and Magnus's breath got caught in his throat and he wrapped his arms around Alec, and he brought him closer and he could practically feel Alec's quickening heartbeat against his abdomen-  
"Here? You sure?", Magnus asked, wanting to make sure that Alec truly wanted this, that he wasn't going to regret it later and-  
"Right fucking here", Alec replied and sealed their lips, and all Magnus could feel was Alec, Alec, Alec, and the way his lips felt against his own, unsure and experimenting, the way he leaned his smaller body against Magnus, the way his slightly trembling hand reached for his own, and Magnus held it, gripped it tightly and smiled against the kiss, cause Alec was perfect and Alec was his.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is highkey based off of a dream I had about my crush because I'm pathetic and my brain was like  
"Bro"  
"Yeah bro?"  
"Write a fic about it bro"  
"But it's me and my crush bro no one wants to read about me and my crush bro"  
"Turn it into Malec bro"  
"Bro"


End file.
